


Full Disclosure (The Just Enough Information Remix)

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His virginity doesn't surprise her.  What surprises her is the fact that he's decided to tell her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Disclosure (The Just Enough Information Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Seven Members of the Enterprise Crew Lost Their Virginity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193073) by [Mari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari/pseuds/Mari). 



She’s surprised when he tells her. Not by his virginity, but by the admission itself. They’ve shared a lot in these past few months: books, recipes, kisses, long talks about everything from Klingon opera to Hodgkin’s Law of Parallel Planetary Development. She’s learned so much about him. Still, as her roommate loves to point out, Vulcans are notoriously – Gaila’s word – private when it comes to their sex and sexuality. Spock can – and has – described Mugato mating rituals with a completely straight face. But Nyota never expected him to so much as hint at his own.

So, yes. She is surprised when he mentions it.

He, of course, misinterprets her raised eyebrows and half-open mouth. Why wouldn’t he? He’s told her once or twice that he finds the physical manifestations of her emotions to be quite fascinating. That doesn’t mean he understands them completely. 

Turning away from her slightly, he says in a low voice, “I believe I understand your … astonishment. I am, after all, twenty-seven Earth years of age. From what I have read and observed, it is customary for most human males to have experienced—”

She cuts him off with a soft laugh that is in no way mocking, and shakes her head. “Oh, Spock. No. That is – well, yes, all right, a lot of human men _do_ start having sex when they’re in their teens. A lot of human women do as well. I did.” 

She was sixteen. His name was Adwin, and he was her best friend’s older brother. Briefly, his sea-green eyes and long-fingered hands flash through her memory. She hasn’t thought about him in a long time, not since leaving Nairobi for Starfleet Academy. She dismisses him with another small shake of her head, and focuses again on Spock.

He’s contemplating her now, with his head tipped slightly and his lips curled in what Nyota has come to think of as his proto-smiles. “You,” he reminds her, “are still in your teens.”

Nyota blushes, as she tends to when he brings up the difference in their ages. She forgets, sometimes; she feels so much older than nineteen. She’s certainly more mature than many of the other second-year cadets. Even the few who are older than she is.

“You’re right,” she says. “Of course. But, anyway…” She’s losing her train of thought, she realizes. His eyes are such a rich brown, like Ceylon tea, and his gaze is so probing. Her neck feels hot. “Anyway … why _did_ you tell me? I would have thought, being Vulcan, you’d consider it vulgar. The emotional side, anyway, not the physical. Strange,” she muses, half-distracted by the curl of his lashes, “on Earth it used to be the other way around.”

“I wanted you to know,” he says simply. Then he touches the back of her hand with his fingertip, and electricity prickles her skin. She gasps. “That way,” he continues, still holding her gaze, his fingers tracing the delicate veins, “you have adequate information to judge my performance.”

It isn’t just her neck that’s hot; flames ripple in her belly, and between her legs. She leans toward him, and their fingers lace together. She tilts her head and meets his lips.

Afterward, when they’re lying together between her sweat-damp sheets, he smooths the hair away from her face and asks, in his customarily serious tone, for her evaluation.

She hits him with a pillow.

But then she kisses his mouth and tells him in his own language that the experience was _most_ satisfactory.

4/21/2012


End file.
